


Hottubs, Huh?

by Reefwriting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Crush, First Kiss, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Hot Tub, Kissing, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefwriting/pseuds/Reefwriting
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have been friends since highschool. And Peridots new feelings and discovered sexuality leads to some interesting and meaningful conversations in their friends hot tub
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know what brought me to staring mindlessly at the bubbling water, but let's be honest, who hasn't spaced out at a slightly hypnotizing object at a slightly innapropriate time.

A light pole at the back of my head broke me out of my trance, and I turned to watch Garnet step carefully but smoothly into the hot tub. "Careful, don't want to space out and fall in. You might drown."

A laugh followed, and Amethyst joined the much taller woman. "From shortness or lack of ability to swim?"

"Very funny." I responded flatly. "Firstly, I can swim. Secondly, reeeeaaaal creative to make fun of my height. First person ever."

An arm then landed on my head, and I frowned, turning to a smirking face. I couldn't be mad at her though. Unfortunately, I was too busy forcing myself not to look at her body.

"Well we don't have much, dotty. You're too smart and surprisingly well styled to make fun of anything else. Gotta leave us something." She smiled more genuinely. "And I remember a time when you couldn't swim."

"Oh do tell!" Amethyst begged, leaning forward. "I want any details and or funny stories attached."

"Mmm… maybe." She shrugged, as two more figures appeared and climbed in.

"I call the middle!" Steven announced, slipping in and diving, and all five of us watched him turn in circles and even do a handstand before resurfacing, his hair flopping onto his face, which contained his classic goofy smile.

I shook my head while the others laughed.

Connie walked carefully toward us with a smile, towels in her hands. "And none of you thought to bring towels."

"None of us are smart in the simple things, Connie. We appreciate you doing that. It'll be good to not track water into the house." Pearl said, matter-o-factly. "And thankfully I believe there is just enough room for all of us."

Connie slid in, right into the middle with Steven, who offered his hand for a goofy, slow water dance. I smiled again, and Lapis finally joined the others. However, pearl's statement was false. There WAS some room left, from what I could see just about enough to fit my feet, but not near enough for me to sit down.

Great.

"I guess I'll just get a dip." I managed, trying to keep up the happy atmosphere. But as soon as I stepped in, Lapis grabbed my hand and pulled me down further.

"Just sit on my lap, Peri. I don't mind."

Now of all things for this woman to say to me, this is certainly not what I expected. I mean we had been (strangely enough) best friends since highschool, but recently (since discovering my lack of interest in men and surprising interest in women) I would have had to be utterly blind to not see the very present sexual tension. Or well, on my side at least.

Lapis was one of those girls who looked almost as close to naturally perfect as possible. Slim but fit, sassy and sarcastic but still sweet and caring, and most of all, with almost no bounderys whatsoever.

Of course though, this meant situations like this, where she suggested something I wanted but was also very awkward and I had trouble processing.

After a few seconds of blinking blankly, I tried (weakly, mind you) to pull my hand back. "I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or something. My feet is fine."

The others had already taken up some topic about Stevens father and when he was coming back, but it was harder to pay attention when Lapis persisted, not in a forced or threatening way, but by gently tugging and giving me a look that i- I can't really describe.

Something mixed between puppy eyes, pity, and the most pure genuine care and affection in form of a single look. "You're not gonna make me uncomfortable. You really deserve to sit. You've been working too hard in that computer shop of yours. Please?"

Oh god not the please.

But I gave in, sinking further and lightly sitting on Lapis's lap. She squeezed me and rested her head on my shoulder, but suddenly ignoring that and focusing on the present conversation. "He's coming back next weekend right? And he's gonna show Steven how to drive?"

"Yeah! He's gonna take me out to the field near the barn so there isn't a risk of crashing and hurting someone." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Just in case…"

"He worried you're a crazy driver?" Lapis chuckled, her hold relaxing a bit, which left her right hand laying on my lap and her left lightly against my ribs.

Why was this so weird now? We'd had so many sleepovers with cuddling, seen eachother half naked so often, and knew practically everything about eachother. Yet now it felt… different.

But this is what best friends are like. Close. Physically and mentally. And it was me thinking it was weird. Maybe I was just overthinking. I'm gay, that's new, but nothing else is. I can't think that it's weird now.

I relaxed, leaning back a bit. I still felt slightly uncomfortable, but I had assured myself it was okay. For the next hour or so I managed to keep it that way with my own internal reassurance, while everyone else talked. I even managed to close my eyes.

But then Lapis ran her hand along my side. It actually felt so soothing, but it sent my assurance tumbling down a set of mental stairs. That's not normal. There's a difference between closeness and… closeness…

It didn't stop, a steady, relaxing hand, running up and down my side, lingering and wandering onto my back.

I opened my eyes to Garnet Pearl and Amethyst pulling themselves out, seeming to ignore me and Lapis not moving as they grabbed towels and headed back inside. Apparently I hadn't even noticed Connie and Steven leave already.

But I realized how relaxed I felt. Lapis was right. The hours upon hours I spent hunched over tinkering with computers and phones and gadgets at my store wasn't good, but this seemed to heal it. Or atleast temporarily.

Her other hand joined in, turning into more of a gentle massage then a stroke, digging ever so gently into my back. "I assume you relaxing means you feel better, Peri?"

I could only nod. I felt lightheaded. I was so confused. But I was so content to just let this happen. The massage, the closeness, her voice…

Then her hands stopped, and wrapped themselves back around me. She squeezed me lightly again. "You really should take a break. And I don't mean fuck around and relax for one day. I mean a good break. A week, maybe more. You can't spend the rest of your life doing nothing but fixing computers."

"I'm not very good at anything else." I said in a small voice. "my people skill are minimal, and God knows I'd die in the wilderness. Tech is a safety net. It is assured. Like breathing and dying. It's not something that will go away. Only evolve."

What was I on about? Some philsophical, nonsensical analysation of my reasons for choosing tech over people? Relationships? Real, painful things?

I froze, sitting up, and scooting into the seat next to lapis. "That sounded darker than I intended. But I'm not sure how to rephrase."

"Which is why I worry about you." She murmered, letting out a sigh and pulling her legs up to sit cross cross. "It's like you yourself realize the problem, or atleast understand how it's a problem, but don't fix it."

"There's a difference between knowlage and ability." I said flatly. "Knowledge of a problem doesn't mean you have the ability to fix it."

"I can't… argue with that."

We went silent. This was weird. All of this, was weird. Feelings and conversations and problems and lies.

I opened my mouth, leaning forward, unintentionally ready to tell her. That we were weird. I mean… that I was weird. I felt weird. I saw and felt that we were different. Things had changed and I didn't know how to handle it. The fear of losing Lapis, of all people, hurt worse than the pain of hiding that truth.

"I'm lying to you." I hesitated. I stopped myself. "About… something… I mean. I'm scared."

"It amazes me that despite your fear you almost never show it." Lapis huffed, revealing a small smile. "I can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing. You're good at hiding. But that's not always good."

"It's natural to me. I hide myself away in comfort. Away from judgement. You saw me do it all through highschool." I paused. "Aren't you curious what I've lied to you about?"

"Of course." She answered. "But I know pushing you doesn't end well. And if you really needed to, I know you'd tell me." She looked up, her blue eyes making my mind go blank. Objectively, they were pretty. Blue was an attractive color. Calming and simple and easy. But Lapis was not simple. Nobody is.

"You do realize there is a difference between need to tell you and want to tell you. And fear is a large block."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Not you. The outcome."

"I… . seeSo it's upsetting."

"It could be. That's why it's scary."

"You can't let fear control you."

"I'd rather control myself, you know that. I hate complicated feelings. But that's what feelings are, complicated."

She chuckled. "Always are, always will be. Mixed feelings are worse. When you like and hate something at the same time. Or if you're unsure if something is good or not. Or was."

"Like you and-" I stopped myself.

"Yeah. Don't be scared. I've moved on. I think. It still hurts, but it won't ever… not hurt. I know that."

"How so?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you move on?"

She blinked, then looked down again, seemingly nibbling at the inside of her cheek. "You'd say it was childish."

"Maybe I would."

"I... like someone. Despite my efforts to not want a relationship, to wait, I like someone." She sighed, running a hand over her bangs to wipe them out of her eyes. "A crush. It's childish."

"It's good for you." My chest ached. But I knew it had to happen. I couldn't expect Lapis to not naturally seek another boyfriend out. Her greiving stages had cleared quite a while ago. I had my chance. "Moving on is good. Unless you think they'd hurt you. In which case I would suggest finding a distraction. From feelings."

"I've tried- it's impossible to ignore someone I talk to everyday…"

I was about to ask if she meant a coworker, when Garnet popped out of the house. "You two should come inside. We have dinner almost done. And it might rain soon." She tapped the glass. "And besides, don't want to become raisens, do we?"

She closed the door, and me and Lapis looked at eachother. I smiled. "I want to become a raisen. Become a raisen with me."

"I must politely refuse, milady." Lapis smirked. "For I am much too hungry to refuse food."

"All's fair in love and war."

"And which one do you call this, love or war?"

The question caught me off guard. This didn't feel like war. But it felt like a trick to get me to say love. While I was trying to rationalize the answer, Lapis had hopped out and grabbed a towel. "In any case, let us dine. Leave becoming raisens for another night."

I smiled. "Promise?"

She paused wrapping herself in the towel, and smiled.

"Promise."


	2. Double Bubble Crushing Trouble

"God hottubs are the best." I groaned, letting myself float whole lapis chuckled from the opposite end. I righted myself and looked at her with a serious face. "Why did it take me three months to accept anyway? The first time? I was out of my mind."

"People." Lapis said flatly. "You didn't want to be around so many people." She relaxed though, leaning back. "But I'm glad you're feeling more relaxed. You've seemed less tense lately. To me atleast."

That possibly was due to not only to the hottub, but the amount of time I was around Lapis recently. Every other day she stopped by my shop to mess with me. A smile on her face a mischief on her mind. And we had gone to see a movie, too. Dogcopter, if I remember. One of Steven's favorites. I had given up trying to convince myself from thinking Lapis would go away. 

Not that I intended on telling her yet, anyway.

"Mmhmm…" I hummed, closing my eyes and leaning back to float on the water. 

My back pain had been reduced by a great amount. Lapis insisted on stretching and a proper posture. As well as the occasional- if not somewhat awkward- massage. 

I opened my eyes again, if nothing else then to look at the stars instead of thinking. I did too much thinking. Far too much.

"You still scared to tell me something?"

It was quiet, but broke my… non-thinking ways. But I just payed there still.

"Of course."

"Can I guess at what it is?"

I manuvered sideways and turned my head to look at her. She looked right back, relaxed but with concern and curiosity.

"...that might lead to me telling you. A natural progression."

"Is that a no?" Again, said softly, as if she was being careful not to cross a boundary.

Boundary?

I sat up, sitting across from her. Lapis wasn't one to respect boundary's. Atleast, not often. And yet somehow ever since highschool she hadn't made it feel malicious or annoying or overbearing. How she walks that fine line I have no idea. And of course there were moments where she asked, but they were uncommon. Maybe even rare…

"I didn't mean it as a no." I said simply. My nerves felt on the edge of being shot. "Natural progression would… likely make it easier."

She nodded, looking down and playing with something in her right hand. "Okay. You are anxious to tell me because you think it will upset me. That's obvious. Whether in a angry way or a sad way."

"Yes." I gripped the edge of the seat, not looking away. I hardly stared at her. Face to face that is, and with so little conversation. I felt like I could feel my heartbeat. But it wasn't racing. 

"Are you moving? I know your dad wanted you to come work with him at his company…"

"Our relationship has improved, but I would never work with him. I have a well enough paying job here. With no co-workers or bosses. But good guess."

"Hmm." She looked up again, but her hand stayed fidgeting underwater. "Okay… but is that a I'm moving away but not to work with my dad or a I'm staying?"

"I'm staying." I smiled. "Can't get rid of me, Laz."

She smiled back, then looked down, visibly nibbling on her lip inside her mouth as she pondered. 

"Okay, then… no… I would ask if you're cheating on me with another best friend, but that's not likely."

"Rude." I scoffed.

"You know it's true." She said flatly, but smiling again. "And besides you spend 75% of your time with me and 24.99 at your shop."

"Eh I'd say more 40-30."

"And where does the other thirty go?"

"A good night's rest."

"Fair enough." She set her head on her left hand. It made me curious about what gadget she was messing with in her right. 

"Do you need a clue?"

"I would like to say I don't. Because I have theory's. But they don't feel possible." She said it almost sadly.

"Go ahead, youve accused me of plenty strange things." I chuckled.

She looked up and smiled. "Like when I accused you of putting that paint bomb in Gabe's locker to make him break up with me."

"I'm telling you, cross my heart, it was his football buddies. But it did work, for some reason." I laughed. "Poor kid felt too humiliated to think he deserved you."

"A stupid boy with a strange self worth policy. Probably better it didn't last." She giggled, leaning forward a bit. "Okay, so… how about… someone flirting with you? Someone crushing on my dorkizoid best friend?"

"I wish."

I froze. Okay, that's not all revealing. 

"Ah ha! So you're crushing on someone!"

"Took you shorter than I anticipated. Though to be fair I should've known not many things make me this nervous. And worried about telling you."

"Why are you worried? Unless you've fallen for a criminal or an asshole you need not worry. As long as he treats you right, Peri." I looked up and forced a smile. He. Of course. 

What, didn't think I'd actually come clean about being gay either, did you?

"Well, I uhm…" think think think… "I just… felt… it's… difficult."

Fuck. Difficult? Really? That's all I can come up with?

"I think I understand. You're not used to crushing on someone. Am I right?"

"Partially. I mean… yeah. Yes." JESUS CHRIST CAN I SHUST MY MOUTH.

"How does it feel?" She sounded more curious than anything.

"You aren't gonna ask who?"

"I feel like you're not ready. I just want to understand your feelings." She said gently. Smiling softly. 

I could definitely hear my heartbeat now. And every water droplet from my hair that feel and landed I could hear. I was hyperfocusing while my mind raced. I closed my eyes, breathing. Calm, Peridot.

"It's strange, naturally. And it feel awkward. And I'm afraid to admit it. My feelings, I mean. About her." I breathed out, but froze again. Did she catch that? Why did I say her? Oh god-

"Her?"

I tightened my grip. "Oh, uh- no I meant-"

"Hey hey no chill, that's fine! Is that what you were so worried about? Admitting it was a girl?" She sighed, standing and siting next to me. "Peridot that doesn't matter, I promise. In fact… you're gonna laugh. Remember my crush?"

I opened my eyes. "You're…" she just nodded, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I've known for a while I wasn't all that into guys. I mean…" she pulled her hand back to rub her neck. "I think I'm Bi? And right now guys just aren't my thing. Not like it's a choice, just… or… maybe it is? I'm kindof done dealing with guys for a while after… him." She looked back at me. "You understand, I'm sure."

"Completely." Dear God, my heart wasn't beating as fast as my thoughts would like it to. Or… not wanted, expected. "I just- no, that's… that's really a relief." But despite knowing Lapis was accepting AND liked girls, I couldn't relax my posture. "But uh- I think-"

"I'm sorry." She murmered. "I just… can we not talk? I mean not that I don't want to but… I can't… now I'm thinking about him-"

I shook my head, putting my hands on her shoulders. "no no yeah it's fine. I'm not… really ready to talk either. But this was good… thank you, Laz." I felt the tension my mind couldn't unsee still there, but I hugged her. Tight. I held on. She returned it soon after, and I let myself relax.

If nothing else, tonight gave me a bit more hope.

But fear still nipped at the edges of my mind.


	3. Thank God for Hot Tubs

Even though it took longer than expected -which was about three weeks- for me and Lapis to arrange our next Hottub hangout, she didn't make that time awkward.

She still showed up atleast every other day- often more than that- and bugged me. But it was welcome. Never had I ever been more glad that things were more or less normal. But as I sunk into the familier heated water that bit of fear bubbled up into my chest much like the bubbles that popped in between me and Lapis. We weren't on opposite sides as we had been for a bit last time, but more about a strange two thirds away, both sitting on the edge.

"Lapis, I need to-"

"Talk? I figured." She chuckled. Making a light sweeping gesture. "This has become our Hottub safe zone."

"That makes it sound lame."

"You're lame."

I rolled my eyes. The tension lightened a bit, and I looked at her again, meeting her eyes. Even with everything, I had to remember we were best friends. Even me being a weird, mostly loner nerd, and her a slightly damaged pretty counsoler in training.

A weird time to remember that Lapis was very good at reading people and assessing situations. Which made my stomach bubble again.

"Maybe I am a bit lame…"

"For crushing?"

"For crushing on who I'm crushing on. And being kind of a wimp about it."

She smiled. "Cmon, you've always been a bit wimpy."

I smiled back. "I'm working on it. Which…" I rubbed the back of my neck and picked at the waist of my swimsuit nervously. "Which is why I need to stop stalling and get to talking. Which I… I'll do. Soon. Tonight. Right now. Or… in a few minutes."

"It's fine Peri. Take your time. Meanwhile… I think I should tell you something."

"Okay?" Lapis was a bit gaurded, I mean, least to me, but still- about stuff since her and… him. But I was curious.

"Close your eyes."

"Strange request. Fair enough, granted. Is this about your crush? I'd like to hear about him or her too y'know." I closed my eyes, laying my hands on my lap. "If this makes it easier to tell me, I understand. Eye contact is hard to maintain."

"Oh shush. I'm giving you a gift."

I raised a brow. "Why?"

I felt the water move and a hand touch my shoulder. I had to take a extra slow breath. Chill out. It's lapis. 

There was a pause, then a sigh.

" We made a promise, at graduation. Do you remember?"

I nodded. "Always be honest if it counted. Never hurt eachother. Stay together." I laughed a bit. "Not that we planned on leaving town anyway. And it seems like so long ago. 5 years passes quick. Huh?"

"I haven't been honest with you. And it counts for alot. And it's kindof been eating at me. For a while. A long while." She paused, her hand falling off my shoulder, and another sigh. She sounded so… sad…

"Lapis, it's… it's okay."

"It's been… so hard. And I held that fear, that… it would mess our friendship up. Similar to your situation. But… for years. Since junior year." I could almost picture her nervous. Playing with something in her right hand, biting her lip, the same pain in her chest.

"And you're going to tell me?" I said softly.

But instead of a verbal response, I felt her move and her arms move behind my head. And suddenly a necklace clasp was hooked, and I opened my eyes to blue eyes, shaking, and Lapis shaking just as much. I instinctively grabbed her hand. But my chest seized. She was so close. The tension I felt was going to make me implode. 

But I forced myself to look down, and my mouth feel open.

"You… where… why? How?" I moved my other hand to grasp the trinket.

"I picked it up one day when you dropped it. I've kept it since. I figure you'd want it back, even now." She smiled. "I forgot about it, then didn't think much of it when I found it again, and then felt bad for not returning it."

"You should feel bad." I chuckled, holding it. "Oh memories." 

My first programmed piece of tech. Just a simple sortof watch. Stopwatch/timer/clock sortof deal. I had been so proud of it. And even thought it was not my best work, its hard to deny how proud it had made me at the time.

"Wait but why give it to me-" I looked up, meeting a soft gaze and a smile. "...now…" something just felt different. Captivating.

"It's you."

"Me what? You what? What's happening? What am I?" I raised a brow, unsure of what she meant.

"I…" she hid her face in her hands. "Jeez Peri, for someone so smart you are kinda stupid." She turned her face, which was a little red now, but looked sideways (down, more accurately) to avoid making eye contact. "You're the one i- I'm crushing on."

I froze. Not physically, but mentally. For a second I couldn't even process it. Lapis liked me back? Why? Am i dreaming? What do I do?

I blinked back into focus, Lapis looking at me nervously. 

"I um… figured it was the best time to come clean. It's been eating at me so long, and you like someone now too. I didn't wanna make this awkward, but we're both awkward. So."

I could not find a single word to say out of every single one I knew. And I had quite the vocabulary. Wait this is where I confess too, right? Why can't i… move! Speak! 

But I just stared, my chest tightening as she waited for some kind of response. I gripped the necklace, and took a breath. "I- uhm… that's… I mean- I'm sorry i- my brain is scrambled-"

Okay, better then nothing… I guess.

"Breathe, it's okay!" She put her hand on my shoulder again. "You don't have to speak right away. I know that might be alot. Or shocking. Or both." She looked away, but kept her hand on my shoulder. She really was trying to comfort me…

Can you call almost 6 years a crush? She held it in that long? Through three relationships, one of which destroyed her, she held it?

"Wow." 

"...wow?" It was confused, maybe even a little hurt.

"No- I mean… yes? Wow as in- the- uh- I wasn't… I don't… I don't know how to-" I looked down and away, trying to form a normal sentance, but looked back up. "I just mean..you- it's… wow… words?" No no no no

I leaned towards her. "I just mean… I'm just… this is… uhm… I can-" what do I do? I know what I'm supposed to do. I know what would end it, but my brain won't form the words needed for that to happen.

And then I realized how close we were. Only inches apart. She hadn't moved, her face strangely blank of emotion, waiting for my rejection. Waiting for me to actually speak. Waiting.

Too much waiting.

I leaned forward more, closing my eyes and pressing our lips together softly. Enough to make my point- I hoped- but not enough to where it felt forced.

Again, I could almost hear my heartbeat; and maybe her''s too. Or maybe I was imagining it. Either way, it definitely beat faster when her hands came up to lightly hold my face, keeping me in the kiss, as she reciprocated. And she moved closer, moving one hand down to my shoulder.

I felt panic set in. Okay, I was more planned and prepared to explain after a more shocked reaction, but I wasn't gonna pull away from this. I'd be crazy to. My first kiss. With my best friend. Our feelings both out now.

Suddenly I felt dizzy. Not in a completely bad way, but everything was fuzzy and I was confused. Her lips were so soft and the girls gentle movement fit with my own, which was happening more of instinct than will. 

I felt like passing out.

Which finally made me pull back, almost falling backwards into the water. Lapis cought me by the shoulders, speaking in a quick worried tone, but it was blurry. I opened my eyes and blinked a bit, looking at her.

"...Peri… peridot? Hey, you okay?" 

"Perfect…" I managed, with a content smile. Not what I planned. I felt more on autopilot at this point. 

And seeing Lapis, the one who ignored boundaries, got almost too close, teased and bothered and even annoyed at times, turn a soft red, was almost as satisfying as the kiss.

"I… you…" she giggled a little, looking down then back up. "You're a dork." With more softness and affection I had longed for.

I couldn't come up with a response. I felt stuck again. But less panicked this time. She understood now. I felt relief. So much relief.

"And that's what you were so worried about? Telling me?"

"Well it's scary thinking about how I could lose the best person in my life. My best friend. You're the only one I talk to and hang out on a regular basis. You keep me sane but drive me insane. And despite all my protest I would not have it any other way." I looked her in the eyes. "So yeah. I was worried."

And then she pulled me close, into a hug. "Stupid. Should know by now you can't get rid of me that easy…" I hugged back, laying my hands flat on her back and relaxing into her shoulder.

She pulled back a few minutes later, and moved to kiss me again, only briefly, and coming back with a smile. "I'm gonna take that as I can atleast expect a first date."

"Hopefully more." I add. "Although you know I'm not the best at social situations. Even if it's you." 

"How funny. For us both to be so nervous and both feel the same." She rested her forehead on mine.

"Yeah but you… since highschool… I can't believe it. I haven't been concerned about dating until recently." I sighed, just letting myself relax and listen to her breathing. "And I didn't realize I liked girls till a good… oh… 7.. ish months? Then the awkwardness of realizing I liked you…"

"I tried to ignore it. Not because I thought it was wrong, but because I kinda felt you weren't ready."

"I really wasn't. Don't know if I am now. But I want to be." I opened my eyes, blushing when I realized she was already looking at me. "I'm sorry you had to wait…"

She shook her head, moving her hands to hold my face. "Peridot…It was worth the wait." She smiled. "and I like my nerdy girlfriend."

I smiled back. 

Thank God for hot tubs.


End file.
